


first time

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: sunghoon gives jake a blowjob for the first time.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	first time

"have you done this before?" jake asked his boyfriend who was currently on his knees in front of the chair he was sitting on.

him and sunghoon were together for almost six months already but they never went for something more than a heated make out session. they just didn't feel like their relationship was ready for this until now. they decided they won't have sex just yet, they wanted to start slowly, get to know each other's bodies first.

"no" park answered and after a second he added: "but i watched some videos, so i know how it's done."

jake giggled quietly. the younger slowly came closer to him and put his hands on his thighs. sunghoon looked up to catch his boyfriend's gaze and smiled lightly.

he brought his head closer to the older's cock still looking up at him. he opened his mouth slowly and let the spit fall onto the head to make it a little bit wetter. jake was already hard just by the thought of what was about to happen.

park put his right hand on the base of his boyfriend's cock and tightened it just enough to bring a moan out of him. the other hand went to the older's chest to play with his left nipple, it was a sensitive part on jake's body, hoon realized.

he stuck out his tongue like he saw a lot of pornstars doing and brought it closer to shim's cock touching it just above his tightened fist. he really hoped he looked hot doing that. he dragged his tongue from the base to the head, still not breaking the eye contact and by the look on jake's face svng could tell he was enjoying it for now.

he played with the head a little, twirling his tongue around and sticking it into the slit. after what felt like eternity to the older, hoon took the tip into his mouth and started sucking, being aware of his teeth.

shim's eyes rolled to the back of his head. the feeling was incredible and his boyfriend looked so hot with his dick in his mouth. he was barely stopping himself from thrusting his hips just to fit all of the length in the younger's throat.

"can i grab your hair?" he asked because the armrests didn't feel good in his hands anymore. svng took the head out of his mouth and smiled.

"if you promise not to bring my head down then yes, you can" he said and swapped his hands. now the left hand was tightened around the base and the right started playing with jake's right nipple which made him moan out load.

"i-i promise" he whispered between his moans. he finally caught his fingers in the younger's hair.

sunghoon smiled and took the tip inside his mouth again. he tried his best to relax his jaw and started bobbing his head up and down to take as much of the shaft as he could. it wasn't an impressive amount but it was still more than hoon believed he could take.

the moans the older was getting out of himself were encouraging to him so he tried to take even more even faster. it didn't really end up as planned because after getting a little more than half inside his mouth he choked to the point he had to take the shaft out from his mouth completely.

"are you okay babe?" jake asked after sunghoon stopped coughing and looked up at him with a sheepish look.

"yeah… i'm sorry, i don't think i can take more than that for now" he said awkwardly and looked down, a little embarrassed. he really wanted to take every single inch of his boyfriend in his mouth but his throat didn't allow him just yet. he definitely needed more practice for that.

"that's okay, just… go at your own pace and try no to choke yourself to death" jake joked to ease the tension a little. and it definitely helped.

sunghoon came closer again and he skipped the teasing part this time just taking everything he could in his mouth. now left hand playing with the older's nipple while the right one was laying on his forming abs.

hoon thought that jake's moans are the hottest thing he ever heard. and he watched a lot of porn before, none of the actors sounded as good as his own boyfriend tho.

he could feel the older was getting close by the way he had to stop himself a little more than before from thrusting his hips and his abs shivered under sung's hand. he took the length out of his mouth deciding to focus on the head, because he already noticed that it was the most sensitive part.

"fuck! hoon, i'm c-coming" shim moaned after two more minutes.

sunghoon quickly took the head out of his mouth and put his hand on the base of the cock to stroke it. soon enough he felt the older's cum falling onto his face. he closed his eyes, mouth open to catch maybe just a little bit.

after both of them started to be aware of their surroundings again they tried to catch their breaths. jake looked down at his boyfriend and he could swear he never saw anything hotter than the picture in front of him. hoon's face was slightly red, drops of sweat on his forehead, messed up hair and the cum splattered on his face.

"fuck sunghoon, you have no fucking idea, how hot you look like right now" he whispered and put his hand on the younger's nape to bring his face closer to his own.

he connected their lips, tasting his own sperm on park's mouth and tongue. he loved every single detail about what just happened and he was sure he wanted it to happen again as fast as possible.

he couldn't get rid of the beautiful picture of his messy boyfriend from his head for another week until they did it again, hoon slowly taking his length deeper and deeper into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
